The present invention relates to golf club heads, and more particularly to an improved structure of golf club head which has a high hardness striking face.
A regular golf club head is generally comprised of a casing, a metal face plate at a front side of the casing, and counterweights embedded in the casing. Because the hardness of the metal face plate is not very high, the striking face of the metal face plate absorbs a certain amount of impact force when hitting the ball. Because of this impact force absorption effect, less reactive force is given to the ball, and the player should employ much effort to drive the ball to the desired location.